


K: Kiss

by XX_CALIBRE



Series: Pykja Vænt Um [11]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX_CALIBRE/pseuds/XX_CALIBRE
Summary: His hand is on Eivor’s face, his thumb tracing the scar on Eivor’s cheek.
Relationships: Eivor/Vili
Series: Pykja Vænt Um [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024777
Kudos: 29





	K: Kiss

Vili lays awake as Eivor sleeps. Vili lays awake as Eivor dreams.

Vili moves as Eivor stills. Vili moves closer…

His hand is on Eivor’s face, his thumb tracing the scar on Eivor’s cheek.

His eyes are on Eivor’s face, his eyes following the lines of Eivor’s lips.

_ Eivor… _

He breathes a sigh, pulling his hand away from Eivor’s face.

“I wish I can be with you forever.”

He breathes a sigh, leading his hand to the arm ring around Eivor’s arm.

“I wish I can be the one for you.”

He breathes a sigh, turning onto his back.

Vili wishes for too many things. Vili wishes for too many impossible things.

_ Eivor will need to find someone, Vili. Someone who can give him a son. A daughter—a child. _

Vili wishes for too many things. Vili wishes for too many selfish things.

He breathes a sigh, turning towards Eivor.

“I wish I can…”

Vili no longer lays awake as Eivor sleeps. Vili no longer lays awake as Eivor dreams.

Vili leaves as Eivor stills. Vili moves further away…

Vili stands before Eivor as his Jarl walks back and forth, his hands fisted in his hair. Vili stands before Eivor as his Drengr, not his husband.

“Who are you to tell me what I want, Vili?!” Eivor’s eyes held crimson in the mint sea.

“Eivor, please… listen to me—”

“No, you listen to  _ me _ !” Vili knows Eivor could not hear himself through his own heartbeat  _ pounding _ in his ears. “I do not need a child! I do not need a son, a daughter of my blood and meat to carry on my legacy!”

“You defy a long tradition, Eivor.” Vili’s words are sharp and hot. “The son takes over the father, that is the way of things.”

“Vili, you—!”

“Eivor.” Vili tries again. Again and again. “ _ This _ is how much I love you.  _ This _ is how much I care. For  _ you _ , for your future. For your  _ clan _ . I will not leave your side, Eivor Jarl. But I will be your fittest Drengr.”

“Vili Hemmingson… I do not want you to be my Drengr. I want you to be my husba—!”

Vili cuts his sentence as Eivor freezes. Vili cuts his sentence as Eivor stops.

His hand is on Eivor’s face, his thumb tracing the scar on Eivor’s cheek.

His eyes are on Eivor’s face, his eyes following the lines of Eivor’s lips.

The ~~husband~~ Drengr kisses his ~~husband~~ Jarl on his forehead. Softly. ~~Lovingly~~.

“Eivor… I cannot.”

  
  



End file.
